Saturn
Saturn '(土星,''Dosei), real name 'Saturnia '(サトゥルニア,Sato~urunia), is the human form of Silver Heart, the CPU of Time. She is referred to as the 'Goddess of the Time Stream '(タイムストリームの女神,Taimusutorīmu no megami) as she guards time and eliminates abnormalities. Saturn is the mother of Mars. In mk2 she uses her trolling tendencies to produce the most favorable fighting conditions for the girls. She is the wife of Uranus. Her dungeon ability, "Time Warp" allows Saturn to access the power of time and speed up time or change it so that the tides of battle are in the favor of herself and her party members. * For a list of her outfits see: Saturn Costumes * For Accessories see: Accessories * For weapons view: Weapons * For Saturn`s items in Kami Jigen Idol Neptune PP, see: Saturn (KJINPP Items) Personality Saturn despite being the all-important guardian of the Time Stream is rather lazy preferring to hang around the four main Goddess`s from Celestia that rule countries formed on the continent below. Her aids that help her with restoring order and balance to the time stream note that Saturn has a very long history of trolling other CPU`s even Tari no matter the Goddess they will be trolled in the end. Several characters, including Goddess`s Saturn once knew and that are now deceased see Saturn as a crazy Goddess with a tendency to troll her friends for fun or whenever she is bored. Surprise she has a none-trolling side that is much more kind-hearted and sweet than her regular trolling side. Saturn hates harsh words directed towards her, cowards, and people who are annoying. Beside that, Saturn is easily reduced to tears and has shown breakdown moments. She usually shows a energetic, playful, and hyper nature. This side of her that is easily reduced to tears comes out when she is sick or something like that. She has also shown a sleepy side that is quite cute, affectionate, and cuddly. It also reduces her to a child form of her regular teenager self. '''Silver Heart (HDD) As Silver Heart (シルバーハート,Shirubāhāto), Saturn turns quite serious and loses her trolling personality, and lazy/uncaring antics. Showing a more mature, confident, and easily angered side instead. Unlike most, her voice doesn't change at least not enough that it is noticeable. Just saying something wrong/rude directly to her face makes Saturn easily angered and she will not give up on hunting you down until you are not getting up anymore or you are unconscious. Due to being the Goddess of Time that guards Time itself she is quite powerful matching Tari in sheer power that she can unleash. Despite this, she doesn`t not gloat but instead encourages the other CPU`s to train harder and even offers to help them train so that they can get as strong as Neptune. Sometimes calm-minded and observant, she quickly looses her cool when somebody insults her causing her to land much more powerful strikes and her instinct in battle rises to higher levels than before. In Mk2 and Victory, Silver Heart is much more level-headed and less quickly angered and still retains "Saturn" traits in herself. Such as gently trolling Vert despite knowing that it wasn`t a good idea. She trusts the other Goddesses more than in the first game and is more caring towards the others. When she is sent to the parallel dimension of Gamindustri with Neptune, Saturn takes on the role of secretary to Neptune helping her do her job of leading. Like her normal self, Silver Heart still has a bit of trolling tendencies. Though, it is a far less prevalent trait of her personality when compared to her human self. Also, Silver Heart has traits as a normal teenager girl. For example, in a drama CD, when a spider suddenly comes out, she takes a frying pan and literally smacks the frying pan into the table while cackling evilly. Appearance Saturn is a fair skinned girl with emerald green eyes and finely pale blonde hair that seems to be speckled with grains of gold. She wears shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. In her human form she wears a blue, knee-length skirt (with tights) and white shirt (with a blue string tie), and brown boots. As Silver Heart, her hair becomes white like fresh snow that just fell from the clouds while her eyes turn crimson red. Her hair already ridiculously long hair is shorter and heavily resembles Blanc (White`s Heart Hair) when she is in her Goddess Form. Hyperdimension Neptunia The game starts out with the four Goddesses fighting each other in Celestia. It eventually comes to a standstill and they all begin to insult each other until its apparent they're not getting anywhere and Green Heart suggest they should all work together for once. White Heart mentions they should just eliminate one of them to make things easier and they all decide to agree on the terms of eliminating whoever would be the hardest to beat when they can't agree on who they hate the most. Saturn interested by the Goddesses fighting each other decides to stop trolling somebody in another dimension and starts watching what exactly is going on. It's then that they all come to terms and choose Purple Heart, who had no say in the matter but she didn't feel threatened by them in the least. But upon beating her (with ease), they banished her to the world below. Using her powers. Saturn was able to slow down the air surrounding Neptune and slow down her fall. Though it helped a little bit Neptune still fell from the sky and slammed head-first into the ground. Category:Fanon Category:Fan made CPUs Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Goddess Category:Fan made characters